Malik
|image = Human= |-|Posessed= |caption=Malik as he appears in Prince of Persia: The Forgotten Sands |gender = Male |origin = Babylon, Persia |species = Human |relatives = Sharaman (father, deceased), Queen Mehri (mother, deceased) Battles of Prince of Persia, Prince (brother) |status = Deceased |items/weapons = |powers = [[Malik/Abilities#Abilities|''see: abilities]] |abilities = ''see: powers'' |occupation = Ruler of Solomon's Kingdom (formerly), Prince |rank = Prince (formerly) |affiliation = Persia |appearance = Prince of Persia: The Forgotten Sands |voice actor = John Cygan }} Malik is a supporting character in Prince of Persia: The Forgotten Sands. The older brother of the Prince and son of King Sharaman and Queen Mehri of Persia, Malik ruled over the former kingdom of King Solomon. Official Description Biography Early Life As children, Malik took care of the Prince while their father, Sharaman, fought many battles. Malik acted as the Prince's mentor and was the one who taught the Prince how to hold and fight with a sword.Prince of Persia: The Forgotten Sands When Malik was old enough, he was entrusted with the seal and the safeguard of the former territory of King Solomon's kingdom in line with the alliance between Sharaman's family and Solomon. Forgotten Sands Solomon's Palace When the Solomon's Palace fell under siege from an undisclosed enemy, Malik was determined to to defend the fortress and protect the people under his rule. He believed because he held the kingdom for years, he should not have to surrender it to the enemy. He planned to use any means necessary to stop the invading army, including legendary Army of Solomon, said to be locked away in the former ruler's vault below. He reunites with his little brother shortly after his arrival to the palace. Releasing the Army The Prince attempts to dissuade Malik from unleashing King Solomon's army, but his brother dismisses his warnings, believing his brother afraid to take the necessary steps to solidify his leadership ability. When the Sand Army is unleashed, Malik and the Prince retrieve the two halves of the seal he used to open the vault and escape before the treasure vault collapses. Malik is unable to save his people as the army spreads throughout the kingdom, transforming them into sand statues. Though separated, Malik and the Prince work together to keep the creatures from breaching the kingdom any further. However, as Malik's seal absorbs the power of the Sand Army he defeats, he slowly begins to fall under the thrall of Ratash's influence. The Prince tries to convince his brother to give him his half of the seal, but Malik refuses. When he tries to take it by force, Malik's distrust grows. Malik stays his hand and does not charge his brother with treason because of their blood relation; he instead chooses to separate himself from his brother and take Ratash on by himself. Possessed by Ratash Ratash and Malik square off inside the throne room. His sword is able to harm the Ifrit at least twice before the Prince reaches throne room. The Prince Malik assumes his brother is killed when Ratash knocks him out of the throne room's window. However, Malik recovers and returns to the battle in time to stab Ratash in the back. In accordance to Ratash's apparent "death", his essence is absorbed into Malik's half of the seal. However, the Ifrit's power overwhelms Malik and shatters his part of the seal. Ratash possesses Malik's body and and proceeds to slay his army in order regain his strength. The Prince tries in vain to reach his brother while he is under the monster's control. Malik's body is gradually transformed to suit Ratash's needs, forcing the Prince to face that Malik was "killed" by the Ifrit's power. Using the power of Djinn Sword imbued with Razia's essence, the Prince confronts his possessed brother on the ruins of his kingdom. When the Prince kills Ratash, Malik returns to his original form, but is severely weakened by Ratash's possession of his body. He tells the Prince that he'll make a fine leader one day before he dies in the his arms. Trivia *The name Malik may be a reference the character Malik Al-Sayf, an assassin that appeared in the first Assassin's Creed. *Malik's armor is also an alternate skin for The Forgotten Sands. References }} Category:Sands of Time Canon Category:Forgotten Sands Category:Deceased Category:Forgotten Sands Enemies Category:Forgotten Sands Characters